


So, This is Love

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Disney References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: At one of his balls in the imagination,  Roman meets a beautiful stranger that seems... oddly motivated to fix his self-image?Roman would be more curious about that if he weren't very very  gay and starving for validation





	So, This is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted last night for Roman's birthday, but it took too long to write
> 
> Enjoy this gay mess!

Roman watched over the party from the window balcony, smiling contentedly. 

 

It wasn't that he doesn't love spending time with the others. He did, really. But the constant arguing got hard to endure at times, especially when it seemed less and less like his voice on matters was needed. Again, he was fine with that, but he wished he had more say in these discussions, instead of being talked over and shushed. He was starting to feel like Virgil must have before Accepting Anxiety.

 

“My dear Prince, you seem quite lost in thought.”

 

Roman startled and turned around, reaching for his belt out of reflex.

 

“I believe you left your sword in your room, your highness.”

 

“I apologize, you startled me. I had thought I was alone here.”

 

“I'm getting the feeling you don't want to be alone, though. Am I correct?”

 

Roman stared at the stranger silently, his eyebrows raised.

 

The stranger grinned. Something mischievous and knowing, yet oddly familiar.

 

“Let's take this outside, my prince.”

 

Roman felt his hand being picked up before he felt himself being pulled through the open door.

 

The moonlight seemed to make the stranger glow as he stepped into it. The lanterns glittered off of his yellow gown. And his eyes… wow…

 

_ ‘Roman, now is not the time to be gay’ _

 

_ ‘I think now is the perfect time to be gay, actually’ _

 

Roman cleared his throat, blushing like mad. 

 

“I still don't believe you've told me who you are, stranger.”

 

“You would be right with that. Consider me your fairy godmother.”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“It's a three day ball, yes? I have three lessons to teach you. Important ones.”

 

“But you're wearing yellow.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Your dress. The fairy godmother wears blue. You look like Belle. The imagination doesn't usually stray from theme like that.”

 

“You catch on quick, your highness.”

 

“You know, you don't have to bother with all these formalities.”

 

“But what if I want to?”

 

Roman blushed deeper at the stranger’s deep and flirtatious tone.

 

“I, uh- proceed.”

 

“Thank you, my prince. Now, lesson one, waltz with me.”

 

“Wait, these are dance lessons?”

 

“No, I just want to feel your arms around me. Now, you lead.”

 

_ ‘Oh, I'm really gay’  _

 

Roman held the stranger’s waist, feeling how the cold of his skin seemed to seep through the delicate layers of fabric.

 

“You’re freezing.”

 

“Well, it's a lovely thing this princess wears gloves, isn't it?”

 

“I suppose, yes. It's warmer inside, though. I want you to be comfortable.”

 

“Considerate as always, your highness. Were all princes this kind and intelligent, it would be no wonder maidens swoon.”

 

“It would be unfortunate if ladies were swooning after me. Besides, I'm not as kind as you think.”

 

“Aren't you?”

 

“Kind people are gentle, like Patton. We all know I'm an egoist.”

 

The stranger seemed almost offended at that. 

 

“And what's wrong with that? Being kind to yourself is still kindness. Although, that's one you've neglected lately. But kindness is not a trait reserved for the meek. There is great kindness in the protector. In subtle reminders of love. In being willing to admit your faults and grow.”

 

“I… suppose I can see where you're coming from. I'll admit, though, I'm having trouble believing that about myself.”

 

“And that's mature of you to admit, Roman.”

 

“But you're still wrong about me being intelligent.”

 

The stranger sighed and rubbed his face. 

 

“What defines intelligence, then, Roman? Would you tell Patton that he's unintelligent?”

 

“What? Of course not! How dare you even suggest it?!”

 

The stranger smiled at his sudden defensive rage.

 

“Of course you wouldn't. Because he is still very intelligent in relationship and emotional matters. His moral intelligence is no less important or valid, why would your creative intelligence be?”

 

Roman blushed and looked away. 

 

“My dear prince… you have more strength in you than you'll ever believe. The others should appreciate you more.”

 

“It's not that they don't appreciate me. It's just that… I'm very loud. And headstrong, and stubborn. Overwhelmingly so. But it's alright! I'm working to pull myself back, they'll see that, I'm sure.”

 

“You don't need to hide yourself for their affection!”

 

Roman startled at the stranger's passion.

 

“Stand your ground and show your worth. They won't appreciate you for being anyone but yourself. If they push you, you must push back!”

 

He panted for a moment, before pulling at his gloves.

 

“Remember what I've said, your highness. I'm afraid I must go.”

 

“But it's not even midnight!”

 

“I'm aware, my lord. Don't worry, I’ll find you tomorrow night. Until then…” The stranger took Roman’s hand and kissed it. 

 

“I- um- I… goodnight!”

 

“Goodnight, sweet prince.”

 

The stranger gave a deep curtsey and disappeared into the gardens.

 

‘ _ Strange man. ...Beautiful, though.’  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Deceit sighed, fighting with the ribbons on his back.

 

“Damned corset. Who even invented these things? ...You'd better appreciate the effort I'm putting in for you, Roman.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Roman dragged himself back into his room at around one in the morning, not bothering to take off his clothes before flopping onto the bed.

 

“Ow!”

 

He sat up quickly, looking at the offending object.

 

“Who put a rose on my pillow?”

**Author's Note:**

> “Here’s where she meets Prince Charming, but she won’t discover that it’s him ’til chapter three!” – Belle


End file.
